


Doctor Who: The pain of (wrong?) Memories

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Help, Hospital, Nine/Rose - Freeform, Search for the Savior, stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: After Christopher James Smith has had a stroke, a young woman named Rose is the only person to help him. She can not forget, he hopes nothing more than that she would contact him.But how should a simple girl like Rose Tyler be respected by one of England's most famous authors?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> New story of mine, which probably will not be very long.
> 
> I like to write about serious topics like here.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Allons-y.

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The pain of (wrong?) Memories

prolog

London/England/Europe - Spring 2005

Smile, talk, move arms. When all of this stops working, when suddenly it feels like your whole body is refusing to serve, then it's important to ask for help.

But how could anyone possibly be if their own voice failed? He lay in pain in front of the entrance of a large house of truth, but all the people who passed him ignored him. Some looked at him with a contemptuous look, for which no words were used.

Footsteps approached him, but he was already thinking of lingering here forever.

„Sir? Is everything alright with you?“

He tried to lift his head, but failed.

„Does not look that way“, said the strange voice, „Can you move?“  
He tried, but all he managed was a slight shake of the head.  
„Wait here“, she begged him, and if he had been able, he would have laughed out loud. He had just had a stroke, the pain was unbearable, but of course he could just run away like that.

A little later, two men came back, who carried him cautiously into the building.

„Put him there“, he heard that voice again, but he could not worry about it right now.  
„The ambulance is on the way here“, the voice was right next to him, he felt someone holding his hand. If only he could see who his angel was in those minutes.

„Rose? Do not you want to go back to work?“

Rose, her name was Rose. Why did his rescuer have to bear such a beautiful name? If only he could move his head, if only he could see who belonged to the voice.

When the ambulance arrived, he really noticed a stroke, but of a stronger kind. He himself had guessed that it had to be something like that. The fact that he was disregarded for at least an hour still helped to reinforce the effect.

„Rose... At... me...“, he did not want her to stay here. She should go to him, but the doctor just shook his head.  
„If she is a stranger to you, then unfortunately she must not accompany you.“  
„Please... Can... Not... Alone... Being.“

Rose looked at him. Why did he insist that she accompany him to the hospital? When she tried to shake off her hand, he only held it tighter. He managed to turn his head so that he could look at her, but she could not help but look into those blue eyes, which they simply did not release.

„Can I at least accompany him on the way to the hospital?“, She asked, and the ambulance agreed with a sigh. He sensed that otherwise they would be sitting here forever.

Two paramedics took him outside, but he still had not released her hand. One of the two paramedics looked at him, frowning, mumbling something about having seen him before.

They reached the hospital within fifteen minutes and now unfortunately she had to shake her hand off.  
„I'm sorry“, she swallowed before speaking the next words.  
„If he asks for someone's name Rose, please tell him he's just imagining it.“

And before anyone could reply, she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - The protective lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James just can not forget Rose. He wholeheartedly wishes to see her again.
> 
> But unfortunately it seems like it's a long way to go.

Chapter 1 - The protective lie

Five days later...

„What are you doing, brother?“, A slightly younger woman entered the room. He only made a face and said that he once felt like a stroke.  
„Will Rose be back soon?“  
„Who do you mean, James?“  
„The girl who helped me. She should still be in the hospital.“  
„I'll ask questions“, she said only and disappeared from the room, but came back shortly thereafter.

She explained that no one here saw a girl by the name.  
„I certainly did not just fancy it, Donna. She was the only one who helped me. What do you mean, how else could I be here?“

She did not know, but why should her brother fantasize about a woman named Rose? It just did not suit him.

„Do you know any more than her name?“  
„No, only her name is Rose. And I'm sure she exists.“

Donna sighed. Her brother seemed pretty stubborn in this case.  
„And I will find her!“, He decided at that moment.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Of course, she wondered how he was doing, but if he found out about her past, he certainly would not want to spend more time with her than she needed to. Apart from that, he was a bit older, maybe even in his 40s. So what does someone want with a 19-year-old girl who did not even have a school degree?

It was better to get out of life before it even became part of it.

„At home!“, Jackie shouted at that moment and Rose was really happy about the distraction.

„In the living room!“, She answered.  
„Did you hear that the famous author James Smith had a stroke?“

Of course she had it, she was even his savior. But if he had known that he loved his series about a little boy who was suffering from Tourette Syndrome and was treated by his uncle as if he did not deserve to live, then he would no doubt think that they only took the opportunity to be close to a famous personality.

The book series, The T-Life, was a complete success and was completed with nine editions. There were rumors that it should be filmed, but so far it is just a rumor.

„No, I did not really notice the news today.“  
„It's still running and down. You're probably the only one in London who does not know it yet.“  
„Yes, it will be like that.“

Jackie switched on the TV and of course came immediately, a really very exaggerated report.

„Famous author on the verge of death. After Christopher James Smith recently suffered a stroke, it is uncertain if he will survive. Chances are, according to the doctors, not very good.“

Rose struggled not to jump up and yell at the TV, it's all nonsense. She now saw a photo of the author and wondered if they would respect him if he was not famous.  
Certainly not.

„Do you think what they say?“  
„Mum, you know how sensational the media are.“  
„That`s not answering my question.“  
Rose sighed. How could she explain that it was she who helped him while others ignored him? It was just as she thought it would, it would be known, everyone would talk about it, she had just taken advantage of it.

The days passed and the messages slowly faded. Except one. According to this, the author was looking for a woman named Rose, but even if it was no problem for her to contact him, she just could not.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„You realize that you're making a fool of yourself when you're looking for someone who may not exist?“  
„Why does anyone think I've lost my judgment through the stroke?!“, he growled, then looked blankly ahead of him.  
„I do not know about Rose except her name, but I do not care. Why should not I look for the person who saved my life?“

Donna shook her head slightly. If she did not know better, she might think that her brother fell in love. But that he would feel anything for somebody, would hardly be possible. After all, he was alone, according to his words, the happiest.

So it was already gone.  
„If you just want to say thank you, why do not you just do it on TV?“

He thought it was a good idea. However, that does not mean that he would simply thank you. No, he had a whole other idea going through his head.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Hey, Mickey. Is everything ok?“  
„What should be?“  
„You look a little annoyed.“

Mickey snorted.  
„As if you were not the one who helped him. Anyway, that's what your colleagues told me.“

Rose rolled her eyes.  
„Even if, what do you care?“

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Of course, what he wanted to show her came immediately.

James Smith was still in the hospital, but he looked a little better now, which of course pleased Rose.

The words he spoke now were full of sadness and hope at the same time.

„Everyone tells me that I imagined you, Rose, would not exist, but I know you're out there. You were the only one who helped me. Without you, I might not be alive. Rose... Please, contact me so I can thank you.“

Mickey glanced at her.  
„Rose, you know how much I want to protect you, we're friends. So why is he trying to contact you?“  
„I dont know. Why should he? He's a famous author, I'm just a simple girl.“  
„Now that he's looking for you, he seems to want more. Pervert.“

Rose jumped up.  
„Are you totally crazy now? What's up with you?“

Mickey did not answer and Rose ran away from the apartment. Very far away, until her legs hurt and she could not stand anymore.

She just wanted to forget him, James, but how was it going to work if he was constantly haunting her head.

It just was not possible. She should not have fallen in love with him, fall in love with him. They came from two worlds, they could never be together.


	3. Chapter 3 - Never despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes to the first (actually second) meeting between Rose and James, but the fears will probably remain for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Explanation: How exactly this goes with the physiotherapy, I do not go into it so much in the story here. More important is to see how the relationship between Rose and James develops.

Chapter 3 - Never despair 

Two weeks have now passed, and James's physiotherapy has progressed well, although he may have trouble with his right hand in the future. Although he could continue to move her, however, it could happen that she could hurt after a few minutes and he had to take a break.

Naturally, he also wondered if he could still write at all. Although he had earned the sale of his The T-Life series well, but that did not mean that he wanted to withdraw from now.

But no matter how it goes on, he was the most disappointed that Rose had not previously reported, and although he did not want to, he slowly began to believe himself, imagining it all the day he suffered the stroke to have.

Of course, women have contacted each other, but none of them was Rose. Most of them asked if he needed help, with a certain undertone that, of course, said everything. He could well do without such women who only wanted him for the money?

Moment! Had Rose not contacted that? Did she perhaps think he would believe she was "rich"? But then she would have been with him long ago.

Still, the doubts continued to build in him. And since he knew nothing more than her first name, it was unfortunately not possible to search for her own.

He looked with disdainful glance at the dresser beside the bed. Everywhere there were flowers and greetings cards, but he could do without it. The day he collapsed in the middle of the walkway, nobody noticed him and now everyone pretended to be so worried about him? He could do without such hypocrisy.

„Mr. Smith?“, He looked up and a young man looking in his direction told him that a certain Jackie Tyler wanted to talk to him.

„Okay, send 'em in“, he said, it could not get much worse anyway.

„Thank you for not sending me away, Mr. Smith.“  
„I would never do that. And please, James is enough. Are you here for an autograph?“  
„That too, not for me, but for my daughter. She has a birthday soon and would like to make her happy.“

He smiled, even though Jackie Tyler was only a few years his junior, it was not impossible that she had a young daughter.

„Do you have something to write an autograph on?“

Jackie handed him the first issue of his series and he smiled.  
„Did not expect anyone to read it“, he joked, „what's her daughter's name?“

„Rose.“ 

He looked up.  
„Really? Jackie, are not you trying to get your own autograph through tricks?“  
„Definitely not. I'm not the fan of your novels, but Rose loves her. However... For about three weeks she is a little funny. She did not seem to know that you had a stroke, but at the same time she responded slightly dismissively when Mickey spoke to her, if it was not her who had helped you, James.“

He lowered his eyes slightly.  
„Why would not she want to contact me?“, He asked, and Jackie explained the reasons she suspected. James just shook his head.  
„I would never think like that. Rose was the only person who helped me that day. If it was just because I'm a famous writer, then she would have already attracted attention.“

Jackie smiled.  
„Her appeal is still going through the media. I guess it will not end so soon. I do not know if Rose really wants to see you again, but if it's your wish, maybe I can organize a small meeting.“

He smiled broadly now and his blue eyes beamed. He would not wish for anything more. Even if it only stayed for a single meeting.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Mickey was acting so funny the whole time. Again and again he asked Rose if she already knew when she would have time, but she always refused. Rose did not want to go to any parties.

In recent weeks, she had retired more and more. She continued to work, but only because she needed the money to pay her debts.

Oh, how glad she would have been to him and asked him how he was doing, but she could not. It would be as she suspected, everyone would think she was a money-hungry slut who was only interested in his wealth.

She did not care. But to honor the truth, if he were a human like her, she would have been with him long ago.

Rose banged her head several times on the pillow.  
Eating, working, sleeping... That was her daily routine by now. Well, if she could sleep for a few hours, then it would be a miracle. Most of the time, she just lay there wondering why she was still busy after all this time.

He was fine, he would soon be on his feet again and guaranteed to remain among his peers.

It was the way it is: she was nobody after someone like him turned around again. Besides, well that's hardly a secret, he was 41.

22 years age difference were not exactly little. And if a young woman is with a slightly older man who was also rich, then of course only for the money.

And strangely it's always only young women...

Rose shook his head to banish such thoughts. Maybe it would be a good idea to accompany Mickey to a party.

She did, but as soon as she was there, she pulled herself into a corner, hoping no one would address her. Well, that started backfiring.

Shareen, one of her old classmates, sat with her and offered her something to drink, but she only shook her head.  
„Rose, dear, you must stop thinking about things you have nothing to do with.“

Rose was silent. How could she tell the truth, if you always wanted to make her believe that she had nothing to do with it? Then rather keep it to yourself.

„Or is it possible that you have something to do with it? I'm sure I will not mix in your life, but as far as I understand, he's looking for a woman named Rose. Believe me, he's not my type, too old, but he really seems to want to see you.“

Without a word rose Rose and left the party, did not even say goodbye to the others. She did not have the nerve to do that anyway.

She drove to the place where she never really wanted to be for a reason.

„Excuse me“, she said to the receptionist, „can you tell me where to find Mr. James Smith?“  
„We currently have two patients with this name here, but I guess you mean the writer.“  
Rose just nodded and was asked to wait in the waiting room.

Rose had no idea how long she was sitting here. Was it only a few minutes, was it an hour? It did not matter when she suddenly heard a hawk in front of her.

He looked better, though he could still see how much the stroke had taken him. Still, he smiled.  
„Do we want to eat something in the canteen?“, He asked, „we could talk there in peace.“

Rose nodded. Even if she would not get anything down.

At this time was not busy and James asked her what she wanted.  
„Nothing for me, thanks.“  
„Rose, please. I spent almost three weeks thinking about why you did not contact me. So, please, I'm sure you will not think you're just looking for my money.“

She looked at his blue eyes directly at her.  
„Maybe you do not like to think that way, but everyone else does. James, please consider how much I would attract the hatred of all your female and, indeed, male fans, because I dared to grab her idol.“

James snorted.  
„You mean the fans who did not care about me that day? Yes, I really like those people the most... not. Rose, if I know one thing, then you helped me, because you would have done so, not because you wanted to gain fame.“

He put a hand on hers, but she tried to pull her away, but he did not.

„Rose, I certainly do not want to force you to do anything, but is there at least a chance we can become friends? I do not want to miss the person who saved my life.“

Rose asked for time to think and he granted her this.  
„I'll go then again“, she finally stood up and he did the same.  
„Will you come over while I'm here?“

She did not know. She just did not know it.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

At home, Jackie put the book back in Rose's room on the shelf. This time there was a change, because whenever Rose is going to read the book the next time, she would hardly be able to ignore the words that were there now.

~For Rose  
I have no words of gratitude, just a single feeling.  
If I had two hearts, they would both beat for you.  
In love, James.~


	4. Chapter 4 - Silent Hope

Chapter 4 - Silent Hope

Rose had not reported in the days after she visited him. So it had only been out of courtesy that he would not worry anymore? Did he really care about her?

But then Jackie would not have been here and would have asked him to write an autograph in his first novel (and of course a very special dedication.)

Now, of course, he wondered if it was such a good idea at all. Because, to be perfectly honest, it was a hidden declaration of love. James wondered if she would understand the message at all. No, he did not think Rose was stupid, absolutely not, but it did not mean that she suddenly stormed into the room, hugged him and called out loud ...

Well, he did not even want to hear it in his mind. But only from her.

What he did not know was that Rose had not forgotten him, but had planned something for him, even at the risk that he would be mad at her. She just had to think about how to go on. After all, if she really wanted to, she'd be with the famous writer James Smith.

But she still could not go back. She could not meet him because she felt she was going to force herself on him. He should rather recover in peace. Everything else could be clarified afterwards.

So the days passed by and James Smith was undergoing physiotherapy because somehow deep inside him there was the hope that he might see Rose again.

Although it was a bit strange. She was just around by chance, besides, it could have been an elderly lady or a man helping him. Could it be that he was just alone for too long?

He was 41 now ... He should not have fallen in love with a girl who was not even 20 years old. The only problem was that it just happened.  
Sure, some would tell him that he should leave it behind, that it would not be right, but he did not care.

Rose Tyler was the woman he had fallen in love with, if she did not want to be with him then he would accept that, though it would be nice if she told him herself.

„Rose Tyler“, he whispered, letting her name melt on her tongue.  
„Rose Smith? No, that does not fit. Rose Tyler - Smith? Yes, that works sooner. Besides, Smith is not a special name. James Tyler? Could work too. Oh, what am I actually thinking about?“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Of course, Rose had already read the dedication for her and she especially liked the part with the two hearts cute. She wondered what it would be like to live with two hearts.

Alas, guaranteed it is not possible.

Anyway, the dedication just said one thing and in truth she felt the same way. But there were still the fears that she simply did not want to let go, no matter how much she wished.

„I was supposed to be mad at you for just taking one of my books, but I'm rather happy you did it.“

Rose hugged her mum briefly.  
„Thanks, this is the best birthday present I've ever received.“  
„Well, you should thank him as well, after all he could have refused.“

„I love him“, Rose said. „That's crazy, is not it? Everyone will think that I am only concerned with money.“

Jackie smiled, she could see to her daughter that it was not so.  
„I rather think that women will be mad at him because he did not choose them, but you. And believe me, I've seen how much he loves you. Although I would be happier if the age difference was not so great.“

Rose rolled her eyes slightly.  
„Mum, he's 41 years old, not 902.“  
„What do you mean, 902 ... And how do you know how old he is?“

Rose could not stop and started laughing. She laughed so hard that she soon ached her sides.  
„Mum, he's famous, so his age must be known.“

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

„But surely I know that, I just wanted to see you laughing," the older woman admitted, "he loves you, Rose, even if I only talked to him once. But it was very difficult to come to him.“

Rose nodded. James Smith was, as we know, a famous writer.

„So, when will you see him again?“  
„I had decided to pick him up the day he was released. But that could take a few more weeks. It's a good idea to do it that way, right?“

Rose was not so sure anymore. What if he had forgotten her until then. What if he did not want to know anything about it anymore or suddenly realized that she was almost a child to him?

Rose started to tremble as all these possibilities went through her mind.

She did not want to, but her feelings were so mixed up like never before. Rose wanted to be with James. She never wanted anything else in her life before this. Suddenly she made a decision, ran out of the room and did not even pay attention to her mother's calls.

Rose had to go to him as soon as possible. She did not care how shocked he would react. She did not care what the whole hospital would think. She just wanted to tell him how she felt, despite the fears she probably never really gets rid of.

When she finally reached the entrance, she took another deep breath and entered the hospital.

She wanted to get in touch with the front desk when she heard his voice behind her.

„Rose?!“, he called, „what are you doing here?“

She was with him in a few steps and pulled him into a hug.  
„I missed you“, she whispered, but he saw all the eyes that were on her. How not? He was, after all, a famous writer.

„Come on, let's go somewhere else first“, he said and she only nodded.

Shortly thereafter, they were in his room and her eyes were first on the full desk. Rose could only shake his head.  
„How important you are suddenly to your fans.“  
„Yeah, really interesting“, he said, pulling her close.  
„I'm really wondering why you like someone like me.“  
„I can do it. I do not care if you look good... I fell in love with you because you are you. Of course, I still carry the fears around with me, but I will try to live with them“, Rose paused, before she continued.

„I love you too, James. Please, never doubt it.“

The only thing he could do was pull her in for a kiss. This was shy at first, but then quickly became passionate. When both were reminded by their lungs that they needed to breathe, he put his forehead against hers.

„So you read the dedication?“  
She nodded and he could not help but lift her a little over the floor.

„Oh, Rose Tyler, I have no idea how long my life will be, when it will catch me the next time, but you do not put away such a stroke completely. And since I do not know if I'll be alive in a year, I have only one request for you... Rose Tyler, would you like to marry me?“

*********

Normally I would wait a bit longer with a marriage proposal, but I think after a stroke one thinks differently about it.

I have not had anything like this yet, but it is age independent and can meet anyone at any time.

Of course, in the next chapter, we'll learn how Rose's reaction will be.


	5. Chapter 5 - The beginning of hope

Chapter 5 - The beginning of hope

Shocked, Rose looked at him.

„Is that why? Do you just want to marry me, so you're not alone anymore?“  
„No, because I love you.“  
„Really? Then something about me. I quit school when I was 16 years old. Was with a wanker who promised me the world and then let me sit with debts, which I still pay today. And of course I live in an area of London that will probably never be shown on TV. So, why would a famous author like you take a girl like me?“

Before he could answer, Rose had already run out of the room. But since he was much better now, he followed her to the outside. There, where many other people were traveling.

„Rose! Please wait. I want to marry you because I love you and I can not even imagine my life without you! As much as I despise this stroke, he nevertheless had something good: He brought me to you!!“

„Is not that James Smith?“  
„You mean the famous authors? I thought the stroke was just PR so the books would sell better.“  
„Oh, I think what we have just heard is more like PR. Did not he always mention that he never wanted to marry.“  
„That's right... look at the kid there. As if there was something real. Full of acting.“

„Yeah, what does the guy only find on this bitch. I would be much better for him.“

He himself clenched his fists. That there really were some who believed that his stroke was only a media lie and that everything between Rose and him was not right made him choke.

How could one believe such nonsense? No one would think of faking a disease. And these women really think he would have noticed them even a micrometer?

„Do you see?!“, Rose called to him, he could clearly see that she was crying, „you hear what everyone says. They will always think that everything is just a farce.“

James ran to her, despite the pain that was still part of him. Before she could even guess, he'd pulled her into a hot, wild kiss even more passionate than the first. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, hugging her so tightly that not even the thinnest piece of paper would fit in between.

And then she realized that he really loved her. No man would kiss a woman like that if there were no feelings, not even for money.

„James... I... I...“  
He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, a smile on his lips that was meant only for her.  
„It's okay, Rose. I love you, I am very sure that I will never feel otherwise. So, would you like to marry me?“

Still unable to speak, her answer was a tight hug. James grinned, that's all he needed to know.

How much had his... No, changed her life in the last few weeks. He, who was always happy to be alone, fell in love with the girl who had saved his life.

Of course, some newspapers wrote that Rose Tyler was only after the money. That Christopher James Smith just had a fortune of about £ 900,000, there were people out there that were even richer, and that a writer would not enjoy the fame of an athlete or actor, that interested no one.

They did not care.

„I beg your pardon? I made you the application on your birthday?“, James asked startled, as more weeks had passed. Rose nodded, hiding her face against his chest so he would not see her laughing.

James was finally released a few days ago and the doctor wished him all the best for the future and also congratulated him on his engagement.  
Now he was sitting on the sofa in Jackie's apartment with Rose (they both had their own little house, but whenever the opportunity arose, Rose's mother invited her to eat.)

„Well, then you can remember the day so easily“, Jackie laughingly entered the living room and put in front of him a plate with banana cake. James's blue eyes gleamed. If there was something he loved even more than Rose, it was bananas. However, since her favorite food was Fish'n Chips, it sorted out.

„Thank you. And I do not think I'll forget this day. Just as the 5 of February. That was the day Rose saved my life.“

His fiancé looked at him. He had not really remembered the day when it all happened? She did not care so much then.

„Why should I forget this day too. If Rose had not been, I would probably have frozen the night after. That's why I'll always be grateful to Rose.“

Rose smiled, unable to tell him how much she loved him, as there was no sentence that could describe how she felt.

The wedding was not special, as James had not betrayed anyone. He did not want to worry about being married.

And the best thing was the banana wedding cake Jackie had given them. She was, according to his words: „Too nice to eat.“

Of course he did eat some of it after all. He just could not do without it.

James put the writer's life for the next few years on ice first in order to be able to concentrate fully on his family. Of course, his novels still sold very well and he always had autographs, but his other life belonged to his wife and children.

At the age of 65, he suffered his second stroke, from which he could never recover and had to spend his time in a wheelchair except for a few minutes a day. And yet he was happier than ever. He had a wonderful wife, great kids and a long life.

Christopher James Tyler - Smith died at the age of 70. Some would say, too early. He was satisfied with that.

„Hey!“, He smiled the day he knew he was going to die, „I love you, Rose. If you think of me, remember those words.“

She would do it. For ever, even after her own death, she would do it.

The next few years, after the death of her husband, she retired, but spent most of her time with her children and her first grandchild. James would have been happy.

Rose talked a lot about James, but what she never betrayed was the fact that after her husband's death, it was sometimes hard for her to start the next day at all.

Rose Marion Tyler - Smith died twenty years later. But sometimes, she wished, she would rather have followed him sooner.

Several years after the death of one of the world's most famous couples, her great - grandson brought out the first part of a series of novels whose main character was a being from another planet.

The end.


End file.
